I'll Become a Monster Just for you
by ShiroKAGE54
Summary: Mika is a vampire hunter who live with his only family/boyfriend Name Yuu chan Its a tough life being a vampire hunter even tougher when Mika got bit by the vampire and only have 3 days until he turn into a monster, but Yuu wont allow that, and he'll do anything to help his family/boyfriend even if it cost his humanity too.


I'll Become a Monster Just For You

Hello~ back at it again with a boyxboy fanfic, shut up okay this is what keep me alive :U

If you dont like boyxboy dont read, dont leave a hateful comment because we all here to have some fun :D

Well not really, im here to torture the character from Owari no Seraph/Seraph of The End

Oh and Owari no seraph/Seraph of The End doesn't belong to me nor is the character, its belong to the creator.

The vampires logic in this fanfic is quite different from every vampires, im making my own vampires here :U

Rated T because of cursing and a slight gore, so kids underage dont read and dont get yourself in trouble, kay? ;

but who am i saying, im still 14 and im making these sinful fanfics XD

and pls forgive me for all the grammars, english isnt my mother language and i swear in my whole entire life i will get better, and someday my dream to become a writer might come true :3

(Im trying okay TwT)

LETS GOO!

Shiro: yoshhh, im so ready!

Mika: i thought you said "lets go" as in lets get right into the story

Shiro: I didn't said that :

Mika: right...

Yuu: i want to leave

Shiro: no you're not allowed to leave

Mika: why not

Shiro: because you're my fanfiction subject *v*)

Yuu: Mika, im scared

Mika: me too Yuu-chan, me too...

Chap. 1 "Why wont you let me help you?"

A raven haired boy sitting on a chair, his hand is knocking on the table infront of him, in anything he look a bit pissed, he have a face of an angry mom waiting for her child to come back home, yup that's totally it.

The boy look at the clock right next to him, he saw it was 02:35 PM

He sighed out of frustration, and that point he stands from his chair and decided to walk to his room to sleep, but when he about to do that, the front door open, he look at the door and it reveal a boy with a long yellow hair, he's wearing a leather coat there was a few blood splattered across his coat, and his bangs was also covering his eyes, in any case he look quite scar- "YUU CHANN!" The blonde yelled, swinging his hands up in the air, positioning himself to hug the raven boy, but before he can even hug him, he was meet with a foot on his face.

"WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG YOU FUCKER, AND DONT HUG ME, YOU STINK!" The raven boy yelled, pushing his feet hard on the blonde face.

"Uwahhh, Yuu chan is such a meanie!" Cries the blonde, Yuu stop stomping his face with his feet and rub the blonde face "im sorry Mika, im just sad you came home so late..." He apologized.

"Im also sorry Yuu chan, there was a lot of vampire i need to hunt.. That's why im late" Mika said while smiling at Yuu, he brushes off one of Yuu's bangs from his eyes.

Yuu huffed, and stares at Mika, as if he was scanning Mika's body, and on the corner of his eyes, he saw a bite marks on Mika's neck "Mika what is that?" Yuu ask.

Mika knew that Yuu would ask this, so he immediately covered his bite marks with collars "this is nothing" he said, with no emotion in his voice.

"Mika, that doesn't look like nothing, is that a bite ma-" Yuu gasped, he look at Mika's face and Mika just look down, Mika doesn't want to see the shocked face that Yuu is making right now.

"Mika... This is... Did-did a vampire bit you...?!" Yuu asked, grabbing on Mika's shoulder, demanding an answer from the blonde boy.

Even so, Mika stay quiet still staring down at the floor "MIKA ANSWER ME!" Yuu yelled at Mika, he actually didn't mean to, but he was so worried, afterall he knew from the very start, when a human got bit by a vampire that means the human has been marked, and after 3 days, the human will turn into a bloodthirsty and greedy monster known as vampires.

"Yuu chan..." Mika said quietly, trying to reason with Yuu "No! Dont 'Yuu-chan' me! Do you have any idea what just hap-"

"YUU CHAN NO SHIT I KNOW, IM FULLY AWARE THAT I HAVE BEEN MARKED, THAT'S WHY I DONT WANT YOU TO KNOW, SO SHUT THE HELL UP OKAY?!" Mika snapped, yelling at Yuu, his outburst was enough to make Yuu flinch, it was unusual for Mika to yell like this, to be so angry.

"Mika... I.." The raven boy couldn't form any words nor apologize because of the sudden outburst from the blonde, he look down at the floor.

"Y-Yuu chan... Im sorry.. Im just tired, im going to sleep in the guest room okay... Im scared i'll hurt you..." The blonde apologize and walk upstairs to the guest room, locking the door so he could be alone.

Yuu still look down at the floor, there's something that has dropped from his eyes, it was tears, he stayed silence for a few minutes until he walk upstairs and get inside his and Mika's room, but for tonight it will only be him that sleeping there.

~~~~~[Time Skip: Morning]~~~~~

Yuu woke up to the sound of birds and the blinding light of sun, he sits up and stretched, he stares a bit at his window, he look at his other side to greet his lovely family and also boyfriend, but only be greeted by an empty side of bed, oh yeah... He had a fight with Mika last night, Yuu look at his blanket frowning, but soon that frown was gone, and was replaced with a smile, he walk outside his room and knocked on the guest room door that is currently being occupied by Mika, he waited for Mika to open the door, but nothing was happening, he knocked again, still nothing is happening, he knocked a few more time, but no one is opening the door, Yuu is worried knowing this "Mika?" He said tries to open the door, and it actually opens 'eh? I thought he locked the door last night, did he leave already?' He ask to himself, he look at the clock and saw it was 09:16 AM.

"That's weird... He usually leave on 10.." He said, and walk inside the room, he look around the room 'man i need to clean this room...' He look around the room and notice a piece of paper on the bed 'hm?' He walked to the bed and picked up the paper, he notice that it was Mika's handwriting, he read the note, it says "Yuu chan, by the time you see this note, i'll be gone forever... I just can't bare my life knowing i would turn into a bloodthirsty monster and hurt you just to satisfy my hunger... Im sorry Yuu chan... Goodbye -Mika" Yuu stayed silent for a couple second, and then crumbling the paper into a ball and throw it hard onto the wall, he sits on the bed, his hands covering his eyes, tears starts to pour down from his eyes "dammit Mika... Why wont you let me help you for once...?!"

_TO BE CONTINUED _

Yuu: *looking for Mika* Mika? MIKA WHERE ARE YOU

Shiro: oh he's fine, dont worry about him :

Yuu: what did you do to him?!

Shiro: nothing really, hehe~

Yuu: SHIT, LET ME OUT

Shiro: hehehaha... HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU CANT LEAVE FOOL!

Yuu: AHHHHHHHH I DONT WANT TO BE ON THIS FANFIC ANYMOREEE

THANK YOU, for reading the chapter 1 of "I'll Become a Monster Just For You" 3

Im so sorry if like every single of my fanfic is fill with angst and sadness, i can't write a happy fanfic :')

But maybe i could try and make one someday~

Pls do review! I would like to know what you guys think about this fanfic, is it bad or is it good? And tell me what flaws i have :')

That's all, THANK YOU~


End file.
